Mood Killer
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: He loved his wife to death, but sometimes she was such a mood killer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mood Killer

"Ok you little punks!" I snapped in my don't mess with me voice that sent many an older and more experienced shinobi running. I looked at them in satisfaction on the inside to see the three 12 year olds shaking with fear. "Out of the group of you that graduated from the academy, only three teams are going to actually become gennin, the rest will go back to the academy."

"What?! You can't send us back!" the loud one yelled, "We already did our time and graduated."

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" I yelled at him and he cowered behind the shaking girl of the group. "If you little maggots even want to think about becoming gennins then you have to take these two bells from me!" I told them holding up two bells.

"But sensei there are only two bells," the girl said, "It would put us against each other."

"What happens to the person who doesn't get the bell?" the cocky guy asked.

"They will be tied to the post there and will have to watch everyone else eat lunch," I told him with a smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest in an intimidating manner. "They will also be sent back to the academy."

"But what is the point of assigning us teams if one of us will be sent back?" the girl asked, "this is an unfair test."

"Do I look like I give a damn?!" I yelled loudly, "I have much better things to do with my time then to train a bunch of stuck up arrogant brats like yourselves."

There was a moment of scared, annoyed, and tense silence.

Ha, sensei you would love this! I cried on the inside howling with laughter. This was my best performance to date.

The silence was broken by a melodious, yet rather loud call.

"Naruto!"

I turned and saw my wife waddling…walking over to us. She was 8 and a half months pregnant after all with our first child. Just seeing her like this made my eyes light up with excitement. The woman that I loved more than anything was about to bring my first child into the world. There is nothing in the world that could match this feeling.

"Sakura-chan," I waved and began to head over to her. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "What brings you two out here?" I asked, my hand on her stomach feeling for my child.

"I was walking by when I heard your voice," she smiled, "You really need to work on volume control. Anyway, I was just coming to remind you that you need to meet with Tsunade this afternoon and give her your report."

"I know," I said.

"You always forget to turn them in, honestly Naruto what will I do with you," she said melodramatically.

"I could think of a couple things you could do," I teased raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"You pervert!" she snapped hitting me in the back of the head.

I went face first into the grass. "Hey, Sakura-chan that hurt," I whined rubbing the back of my head.

She reached down and helped me to stand up, "I'm sorry Naruto," she said quickly.

"It's alright," I told her quickly noticing that she was getting teary eyed. I gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Oh and don't forget that we are meeting Ino and Chouji for ramen tonight, and I need you to pick up some groceries for me as well," she said giving me a rather long list.

I glanced over it, horrified by its volume, then stuck it in my pocket.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. "Please hurry home, I miss you when you are gone," she began softly a blush forming across her cheeks.

"I will Sakura-chan," I said leaning over and giving her a real kiss.

After we broke apart for air the fifth time, she pulled away for good.

"Have fun with the little gennins, don't be too hard on them," she teased and began to walk away with a wave.

I stood there watching her retreating form till it was gone.

"I think that they are sweet together," the girl said.

"I have heard of them before, they are like the golden couple or something," the loud one commented.

"Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship. Honestly, I think that the wife is stronger than he is," the cocky bastard spat.

I quickly spun around. The scared, nervous and timid children were now replaced with the cocky, confident, and smug brats that they were when I first laid eyes on them.

"What was all this about a bell test?" the cocky one smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Great, all that hard work down the drain. I love my wife to death, but what a mood killer.

8/16/06


End file.
